Is the devil nice?
by Paawelll
Summary: She was standing in front of him, all in black from her jacket to her shoes. It was like she was judging him and indeed she was. Looking for every mistakes he could do, it was kind of harrowing to being watch like an animal but despite this, he didn't show any form of weakness. Erwin was here because he, Levi and Hanji had a goal to achieve and nothing could stop him.


Hello everyone and welcome here! First thing I want to say is that I'm french so, sorry if there are mistakes. I want to improve my English to be honest so don't hesitate to correct me. Secondly, I wrote this story by the only desire to write because it's been a long time so I'm sorry if the story is weird and badly built.

Thanks for your reading and have a good day!

The characters of SNK aren't mine.

/

Her eyes were purple like Purple Diamonds, inside, he could see the danger but also, a mysterious form of mischief. It was hypnotizing, he couldn't looking around as much as he was fascinated.

She was standing in front of him, all in black from her jacket to her shoes. It was like she was judging him and indeed she was. Looking for every mistakes he could do, it was kind of harrowing to being watch like an animal but despite this, he didn't show any form of weakness.

Her skin was so white, it remind him the snow. It was almost perfect if we weren't looking the scar she had along her left cheek. Finally, her gray hair was the last thing that completed that strange character.

Right now, she just looked like a queen, no, if he was really thinking about it, she was a queen; a devil queen but still a queen. And him, he was just a small stranger lord far from his territory.

—Look at me, she says calmly before she sits down on her chair.

Erwin realized he wasn't concentrate at all but how could he? Mikhaïl Andreï Milioukov was so different from all the gangster he'd ever met before. She was the most heartless and cruel person in the world but still, she was beautiful, class and intelligent. He couldn't control his nerves, he wanted this meeting to happen, he truly wanted because it was good for his business. If the others clans knew they were working together, he would gain respect immediately. But despite how much he wanted to meet her, he also knew how much the Milioukov were unpredictable. It was totally possible that one of her brothers decide to shoot him right now just because he blinked his eyes too quickly.

—Mister Erwin Smith wants to have a deal with us? She continues crossing her arms, Why us and not another gang less known? It would be better for you, we have our reputation not to being nice and the cops know that.

She was testing him but despite his stress, he stood calm. Before speaking, he took a deep breath.

—Indeed your clan has it own reputation, that's why I want to make a contract with you. I know we're a small gang but we have our clients. We're starting to grow and we're not as nice as you think. If we become ally, you're gonna earn more money, he starts, Of course, we're in war with the Dawks, that is also why I come here today asking for some help.

The room was silent, behind her, her brothers were watching him. Erwin didn't know their first name, all he knew about them was two things, the first: they weren't family by blood, then, their last name was the same of his own: Smith.

—M. Smith, you've got some balls you know that? She answers, I've met a lot of men in my life but no one was ever like you. Asking for help and suggesting a contract… You've got that I have to admit.

Softly, she gave the order to the other people to get out of the room except her brothers. So the street was right, Mikhaïl had a total confidence toward her brothers. When they were finally alone, she spoke again.

—The truth is, Mister Smith, Naile Dawk came last week for the same reasons as yours. Isn't ironical?

Behind her, the smallest man gave a haughty smile, he was dressed with the same color as his sister: in black. Hanji told him to be careful, she also said to him that their soul was as dark as theirs clothes and maybe she was right.

—But you know how Mister Dawk can be, right? I didn't like the way he came in my territory, asking for my presence as if he was the king of this land. To be honest, I don't trust him. He's a stingy liar. What we're gonna do, Mister Erwin, you're an interesting person and you know Dot Pixis, he's a good man and he says nice things about you. I want proof of your loyalty and then, if taking part into your war doesn't affect my business, than I'll agree to help you but first, you'll have to kill this man.

She gave him a report of his target, Erwin knew something wasn't right. The Milioukov had power, they could kill whoever they wanted without having any trouble. If Mikhaïl was asking him to kill someone, it means that it was a powerful person that could also, destroyed his own business.

000

—Oh my god! I can't believe you come back alive! Hanji shout out hugging Erwin as if he came back from death.

The blond smiled a little bit, it was nice to be back at home with all his fingers and his tooth. Behind the woman was standing his other friend Levi, he said nothing, he just nodded at him secretly happy that the meeting went well.

—So, tell us what happen? I want to hear all the details! Is she mad as people pretend? Has she threaten you? Did their brothers try to burn your eyes? Oh non! Did she…

—Shut the fucking up Four'eyes! You're giving me a headache… And by the way, if her brothers would try to burn his eyes, he wouldn't be with us right now… Levi sight totally desperate by his friend.

Erwin couldn't help but laugh by the way his friends act, they were like children but despite this, the blond loved them like a family. Hanji might be crazy and Levi grumpy, it was what's making them so unusual contrary to the others.

—To answer you Hanji, I have no answer. It's incredible but they are very… careful with strangers. I don't know if she's mad as we've heard, we'll see that when we're going to work with her, Erwin says simply.

His response brought silent in the apartment, Erwin was known to be ambitious but he purpose to sign a contract with the Milioukov, it was insanity, not ambition. Levi was the first to react between the two.

—Wait, she would never accept this without demanding something Erwin, what did she ask?

The air was suddenly cold, Levi was against this idea since the beginning, he knew how much they were dangerous. His uncle used to hanging out with Blokov and Azarov Milioukov before he died, they were mad.

—She wants me to kill Roderich, the blond respond in one breath.

The little man stood up violently from his chair, Erwin could see anger in his eyes. Roderich was an important officer at the DEA. He was known as the enemy number one of the Milioukov and also he was known for the success to shut down gangs.

—Hell fucking no Erwin! Levi starts screaming, if we're catching, we died. Roderich is out of our forces! They fucking rule half of the country, it's their fucking problem alright? We're just one of the hundred gangs in the city, if we ever do this, we are signing our death…

Suddenly, Hanji woke up from her chock. She looked at him gently.

—Levi's right Erwin, this is out of our level. We can't afford that, it's risky…

The blond was looking at them deeply, slowly, he crossed his arms and kept a stoic face.

—Do you I ever mention you? No, Mikhaïl Andreï Milioukov wants me, as the leader of our gang, to kill Roderich. You're not involved at all.


End file.
